A method for structuring tungsten layers is described in German Patent No. DE 692 28 044 T2. In the method, a mask made of titanium is formed. For this purpose, a titanium layer is deposited on a structured lacquer layer which partially covers a tungsten layer. In a subsequent lift-off process, the titanium deposited on the structured lacquer layer is washed off by removing the structured lacquer layer, using an acetone solvent spray mist. After etching the tungsten layer, using the mask made of titanium, the titanium mask may also be removed.